


Leaving His Mark

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Kissing, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush bothers Soundwave at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving His Mark

Soundwave was used to Bombrush bothering her in her office. Whether it just verbal or physical harassment. He usually came in during lunch, claiming that he was just coming in to get his “refuel” of her. Whatever that meant.  
  
Currently, he wasn’t doing much aside from sort of being in her space. While she was trying to sort some of her files at her row of filing cabinets, Bombrush was standing behind her, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. His lips tickled at her neck, most likely trying to faze her or get her attention. For the most part, she just ignored him, considering she was used to it.  
  
But, of course, Bombrush behaved like a brat whenever she didn’t pay attention to him when he wanted her to.  
  
"Soundwave, it’s your lunch period, you can do this sort of thing later."  
  
"I’m in the mood to do it, now. Besides, lunch is almost over."  
  
"Not for another five minutes, though."  
  
"Unlike you, Bombrush, I actually want to get my work finished by the end of the day.”  
  
"Always so serious…"  
  
"If I’m not, who else would compensate for your irresponsiblity?"  
  
"I’m not that bad."  
  
"If saying so makes you feel better, then fine."  
  
Bombrush chuckled. All right, while he would admit he did push a lot of things he didn’t want to do off, he still got his work done. Just not as fast as someone like Soundwave or Shockwave. But how he could he focus on something as boring as paperwork when he had his arms wrapped around the sexiest woman he had ever met? He would have been stupid to ignore her in favor of work that could always be finished later.  
  
Besides, paperwork wasn’t as fun as she could be.  
  
"You’re always so serious, Soundwave."  
  
"I’m working - I have to be. And so should you be." She attempted to move out of his embrace, but Bombrush kept his arms wrapped firmly around her. She frowned and rolled her eyes, turning her head to glare at him. "Bombrush."  
  
He smirked. Primus, he loved getting her angry. She was always so sexy when she was. Though he could tell she was probably about ready to step on his foot and that was the last thing he wanted. Especially since she was wearing heels and in a great position to hurt his foot.  
  
"All right… I understand."  
  
She nodded, stepping away from him when his arms released her. But just as she turned, he pushed her against the filing cabinets and held her there by her shoulders, causing her to let out a small cry. Though he quickly swallowed up her cry with a rough kiss, her hands coming up to grab at his arms. This bastard… He was always pulling things like this.  
  
He pulled back from the kiss, Soundwave panting and trying to recollect herself. She failed to notice that his head had dipped down to her neck, only aware when she felt lips at against the soft skin.  
  
"B-Bombrush?!"  
  
But he just closed his eyes, chuckling as he gently sucked and kissed at the side of her neck, feeling her shiver and hiss. He could feel her nails claw into his arms as she tried to keep herself from moaning. Her neck was another sensitive spot on her and while he wanted to play with the other sensitive areas, he knew better than to even try that.  
  
The CFO finally released her when he was satisfied with his mark. It wasn’t very big or completely obvious, but if she didn’t take her hair out of her bun, it would be visible to anyone who looked at her up close. Smirking, he looked away from the fresh hickey at his lover, who was glaring at him furiously.  
  
"Couldn’t resist."  
  
"Bastard…" she growled, finally pushing him away.  
  
He gave a deep chuckle and shook his head, watching in amusement as she took her hair down in an attempt to cover the new mark. And while he enjoyed giving her hickeys, he always enjoyed it when she had her hair down. It was a win-win for him, though he knew she was going to make him pay for that later.  
  
Oh well. At least he got what he wanted.


End file.
